


Le blond (par Marina Ka Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Parody, ceci est un délire complet et assumé
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Un simple accident et Edward devint la parfaite incarnation du blond stupide !





	Le blond (par Marina Ka Fai)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions", et review le mois en cours
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrives sur cette histoire !
> 
> Marina Ka-Fai, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Petit mot de l'auteur : Ceci est une commande réalisée pour Justine passée auprès du Comptoir des Auteurs. Justine avait demandé un OS axé délire: suite à un choc à la tête, Edward devient bête comme ses pieds et, pour la plus grande honte de son frère, comme à avoir des réflexions ignardes, un peu comme la célèbre BD "Les Blondes".
> 
> Petit mot de l'auteur bis: Ceci est un délire complet et assumé.
> 
> Diclaimer: FMA est l'oeuvre d'Hiromu Arakawa.

Edward entendait des voix autour de lui mais n'arrivait pas à identifier leurs propriétaires. Tout semblait presque étouffé et la seule chose qui l'obnubilait était cette douleur lancinante au niveau de son crâne. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire mal ! Pourquoi parlaient-ils tous si forts ?! Peu à peu, les timbres se firent plus précis, moins caverneux, il parvenait même à comprendre ce qu'il se disait.

\- Vous êtes certains qu'il n'aura aucune séquelle ? Demanda un homme.

\- Je vous le dis, c'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas plus grave qu'un traumatisme crânien !

La mémoire lui revenait doucement. Il se promenait dans les rues de Central après avoir écumé les rangées des librairies. Une librairie d'ailleurs, quelle drôle d'idée quand il y repensait... Ils étaient passés au niveau d'une zone en chantier mais malgré les précautions prises des deux côtés, un objet assez lourd était tombé et l'avait tout bonnement assommé. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, grognant.

\- Il se réveille ! S'exclama une voix qui résonnait, ce qui signifiait que cela ne pouvait s'agir que d'Alphonse.

\- Ah, Ed ! Dit Mustang avec un léger sourire. Je vois que la Belle au Bois Dormant se réveille !

Le regard qu'il eut en retour l'effraya.

Voir Edward incrédule ou confus, ça n'était pas une première.

Mais le voir ainsi après une simple boutade relevait de l'irréel car il le regardait avec un éclat d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

\- Colonel... Je ne peux pas être la Belle au Bois Dormant, je suis un garçon !

\- Ed... c'était une blague.

\- Euh non, une blague, c'est deux œufs sur une poêle, l'un qui demande à l'autre comment il va et l'autre qui répond « Oh mon dieu, un œuf qui parle ! ».

Alphonse et le colonel se tournèrent vers le médecin qui observait son patient, tout aussi médusé qu'eux.

\- Et c'est censé n'être qu'un traumatisme crânien ?! Vociféra le militaire.

\- Un crâne ne peut pas être traumatisé enfin ! Le traumatisme, c'est dans le cerveau ! Même si je ne sais toujours pas comment ça a pu rentrer là-dedans... Répliqua le patient. Peut-être par les oreilles.

\- Je... Je n'ai pas d'explications plausibles à vous donner... Balbutia le praticien. Un lobe du cerveau aura été endommagé mais...

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'un de mes meilleurs alchimistes d'état est hors-jeu à cause d'un stupide pot de peinture ! Cria Mustang

\- Hey, c'est pas gentil Colonel, je ne me maquille pas ! Pleurnicha Edward

\- Non Ed, le pot de peinture t'est tombé sur la tête. Tenta l'adulte

\- Il y avait des femmes sur le chantier ?

Roy se pinça l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, soupirant. Alphonse, lui, ne savait pas où se mettre.

\- Quand bien même, c'est pas très gentil de la traiter de pot de peinture, elle ne sait peut-être pas bien se maquiller encore...

\- C'est l'objet, Ed ! C'est un pot rempli de peinture qui t'est tombé dessus, pas une fille ! Craqua le militaire

\- Je me disais bien que c'était pas net. Les femmes, ça tombe pas du ciel.

Quelques heures plus tard, on permit à Edward de sortir, pensant que retrouver un environnement connu avant l'accident lui permettrait de recouvrer un peu plus de ses facultés mentales. Après avoir emprunté la troisième sortie d'un rond-point, Ed lança à Mustang, le plus sérieusement du monde :

\- Pour un militaire, vous ne respectez pas le code de la route ! C'est une zone trente ici et vous n'avez pas fait trente fois le tour du rond-point !

\- Ed... Tais-toi... Murmura Alphonse, mortifié

Ils traversèrent les couloirs du bâtiment militaire pour rejoindre les bureaux du colonel. Sur le chemin, ils entendirent les ragots et cancans quotidiens. Celui du jour était à propos d'une jeune secrétaire, célibataire, à peine majeure, qui venait d'annoncer sa grossesse.

\- Mais où avait-elle la tête ? Se moqua l'un d'eux

\- Bah, très certainement sur son oreiller. Leur répondit Edward avec un sourire

A voir leurs expressions, une telle répartie de la part d'un adolescent aussi sérieux que le Fullmetal Alchemist était presque surnaturelle, cependant ils partirent d'un éclat de rire franc.

\- Quel pince sans rire, Fullmetal ! Elle est bien trouvée !

\- Ed, tu me fais honte... Lui souffla Al

L'un des hommes lui lança une canette de bière mais, encore secoué par son séjour à l'hôpital, Edward ne la vit pas et la reçut en plein sur la tête, retombant dans les ténèbres...

Avant de se réveiller en sursaut dans la chambre du petit hôtel qu'il avait louée avec Al lors d'une de leurs missions. Il se posa un moment et réalisa que tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar !

\- Ca ne va pas, Ed ? Demanda Alphonse

\- Oh Al... Soupira-t-il... J'ai rêvé qu'il y avait une corrélation entre la pigmentation des cheveux et l'intelligence.

\- Ca n'a pas l'air si terrible.

Indigné, Edward s'écria :

\- J'ai rêvé que j'étais devenu complètement con, Al !

Compatissant, Alphonse lui dit que ça n'avait pas dû être beau à voir. Mais de toute façon, la légende qui disait que les blonds étaient stupides n'était qu'un simple mythe et les nombreuses têtes dorées ayant révolutionné le monde l'avaient suffisamment démontré.


End file.
